


𝐃𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨 🁡 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐹𝑟𝑜𝑔 𝑃𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒

by Adrenalineshots, sonshineandshowers, TheFibreWitch



Series: Domino 🁡 [51]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Basorexia, Case Fic, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Harassment, Health Emergency, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Metafiction, Multi, Murder Mystery, Nightmares, Surrealism, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator, Video, a lot of really strange stuff that happens in altered states of consciousness, anxiousness, reader-driven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch
Summary: Selecting 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐹𝑟𝑜𝑔 𝑃𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 from the bookshelf, Malcolm travels through his own mind.Read this story at:https://www.thedominostory.com/#the-frog-princeThis book is one part of the Domino series. If you have not yet read thePrefaceorIntroduction, please head there first.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Everyone
Series: Domino 🁡 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926451
Collections: Domino 🁡, Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Saturday Posts





	𝐃𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨 🁡 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐹𝑟𝑜𝑔 𝑃𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts), [MissScorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/gifts), [ProcrastinatingSab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Frog Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/685435) by the Brothers Grimm. 



> This book is one part of the Domino series. If you have not yet read the [Preface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64577434#workskin) or [Introduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64588537#workskin), please head there first.
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/), [MissScorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/), and [ProcrastinatingSab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/).
> 
> Credit to the creators and their works that inspired and were referenced in this work:  
>  **— Inspiration:**[The Frog Prince](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Frog_Prince) \- the Brothers Grimm  
>  **— Cover Song:**[The Isley Brothers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tqc_EhmL8-E) \- It’s Your Thing

[](https://www.thedominostory.com/images/full/the-frog-prince.jpg) |   
---|---  
  
Malcolm leaves therapy with a renewed spring in his step, taking in a deep breath of the fall air. He’s feeling the love and wants to share it with the world. Wishing he remembered to pick up a lollipop to swirl on his tongue, he gets lost looking at the people who pass him instead.

An older woman on the street meets his eyes and gives him a wink, which he returns. She leans toward him, and he meets her halfway, joining in a brief kiss. They separate, both of them walking opposite directions.

A construction worker gives him a grittier stare. Apparently wanting to show him he’s tough, the ruse lifts when Malcolm smiles. A rough hand reaches for Malcolm’s chin, and Malcolm leans forward, meeting the man for a kiss. He tastes like the remnants of an egg sandwich, leaving Malcolm hungry himself. Their lips part, and they walk on.

On his next step, Malcolm catches a man walking to work in a peacoat checking him out. Malcolm cocks an eyebrow, encouraging the glance, and they dive at each other, lips mashing together in sudden passion that dims as quickly as it started. They pull away from each other with slight nods and go on their way.

A man in a baseball cap comes toward him. His beard looks vaguely familiar. The slight rumble of a smile being vocalized is a tone he can’t quite place. Maybe he’s heard it on the phone before? An old friend of the family? He has no idea.

The man’s grinning, though. Looks at him with eyes offering momentary distraction. Malcolm breaches the distance, and beard meets lips, their teeth knocking in a rough meeting. It’s heady — Malcolm wants to explore who the stranger is and what their attraction means, but before he can consider the options, they’re both moving in separate directions.

Eve finds him next. She gives him a long kiss that dips his knees as if she’s deploying and they won’t see each other for a year. She tastes like sugared lipgloss, a flavor he’ll remember when she’s gone. With a rub to his beard, she continues on.

Someone grabs Malcolm’s hand as he’s walking, and he looks up to Nico with a wild grin on his face. His hand must really be healed well, as it takes him no effort at all to spin Malcolm against the building. Nico’s head leans toward him, and Malcolm meets his lips in a lustful kiss. Malcolm didn’t realize what he had been missing not asking the man out. Nico spins him back to the sidewalk, and they’re both off walking again.

The hairs on the back of Malcolm’s neck stand up, and he turns around to find The Girl in the Box. She’s calm, peaceful even in her waterlogged state. She’s not decaying, so he’s able to have a conversation with her. “How are you?” he asks, and his eyes trace a stray drop of water down her cheek.

“You found me,” she says, her fingers moving up to run through his hair. The liquid they leave behind restyles it. She gets closer to him, a chilly shield in front of his body.

Maybe if they kiss, she will stop haunting his memories. He doesn’t mind either — the way she looks at him like he’s the only one on the sidewalk stirs his insides into jelly. They meet in the middle, he trying to warm her cold lips, she clinging for dear life that he’ll be able to help her.

Then she’s gone. He doesn’t even see her, so he turns around and continues toward the precinct.

Dani’s fingers curl under his, a tickle from pinky to thumb. She meets him for a tentative kiss, the kind that touches the corner of his mouth as if he’ll be frightened by meeting head on. He kisses her back in the same spot. They share bashful blushes and part in the early morning sun.

When Malcolm spots JT, he waves and offers a, “Good morning.” 

JT cocks an eyebrow and gestures his fingers toward Malcolm like he should come closer. Malcolm follows his instructions. When JT’s fingers wrap around his jacket lapels, Malcolm buzzes with anticipation. JT’s going to do it — he’s going to give Malcolm what he wants. JT’s thumb brushes his bottom lip with a promise, and his lips follow, sealing the deal. Malcolm can feel the tingle all the way down to his toes when JT pats his back and tells him, “See you later.”

A cheery buzz vibrates through Malcolm’s frame as his Oxfords click along the sidewalk. Edrisa launches herself at him, enveloping him in a big bear hug. “I missed you, Bright,” she says, glee drawn all over her features. “Now I’ve gotta kiss you.”

He beats her to it. She pulls back and gives him a second one, vivacious in her attention. “I’ve gotta get to the morgue,” she says. “I’ll see you later.” With a smile, she hustles away.

Gil’s waiting for him, hands on his hips. “Where you been, city boy?” he asks, his eyes warm.

Malcolm gives a playful shrug. Gil’s arm wraps around the back of his neck and rubs soothingly. Telepathically, Gil always seems to know what he needs. His whiskers brush the skin beneath Malcolm’s nose first, then a brief kiss follows, pulling away in favor of their other contact. “See you inside, kid,” Gil says and pulls away.

Gabrielle takes his elbow next. “You’ve got a pep in your step.”

He’s gotta admit he is feeling quite bouncy. He’s never gotten so much loving contact in his life, and he’s primed for a day solving cases. Reaching a hand out to her cheek, she leans into it, and he gives her a peck. “Have a good day,” she calls to him as they part, and he bounds up the stairs to the precinct.

He’s practically living out his dreams, kissing everyone he sees. They welcome him, he welcomes them. They all get a bit of extra love in their morning.

— ◌◯◌ —

Gil’s office has always been a refuge for them, a shared space that he happens to receive due to his title, yet he treats it as all of theirs. Dani lays out on the couch, legs over the arm at the end, and fiddles with a hangnail while she talks to him on her cellphone. “Gil — anything?”

“How’s the case?”

“I asked first.”

“Powell, did I call you?”

“No.”

“Then do I have more information?”

“No.” She squirms against the cushions, not liking the answer. It’s as if she’s asked _are we there yet?_ one too many times, and her father has lost his patience.

“It’s tense, Dani, what can I tell you? We’re all worried. We all want to know what’s going on. We’re holed up in this waiting room, and I swear Jess is gonna tear into whatever unsuspecting doctor passes by if this goes on much longer.” The sound of scratching against his goatee comes through the phone.

With all of the time that has passed, she can only jump to worst-case scenarios. “It’s not good, is it?”

“We don’t know. Dani, I know it’s tough.” Gil huffs. “What’s the case update?”

She pauses, the topic less important than their friend. It’s the only one they seem to be able to talk about, though, so she answers, “Collected a bunch of books on scene. Edrisa thinks there might have been something harmful in the house, so we looked like we were walking around in flu season.”

“You both alright?”

“Fine. We’ve been calling Veronica’s family and learned they aren’t very close, so we’re likely going to go to coworkers next.”

“Edrisa?”

“Nothing yet.” Dani sits up and runs her fingers over the top of Gil’s desk. “Do you guys need anything?”

“No. Just… keep me updated. I promise you’re not bothering me.”

“Okay.” Dani sighs. “We’re pulling for him.”

“We all are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Head back to the [Bookshelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64588570#workskin) to pick another book. :)


End file.
